


Let Me Take You Home

by thisisdarnay



Series: Let Me Take You Home [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Justice League (2017) Spoilers, Wonder Woman (2017) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisdarnay/pseuds/thisisdarnay
Summary: Hippolyta asks Y/N to bring Diana back to Themyscira after the events of Justice League, bringing feelings that’d been lost for a century back for each woman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Justice League spoilers? A little bit. Takes place after the events of Justice League.

You’d spent a century since Diana left Themyscira thinking about her. You still remembered the way she looked at you before getting on her passage from the island with the spy from man’s world.

Time passed slowly for you; you didn’t know how much time passed for her.

You trained. You studied. You threw yourself into being the fiercest Amazon your sisters had ever come face-to-face with since they buried Antiope to forget the Princess of Themyscira.

It didn’t work.

When Hippolyta sent you out into the world of man after Steppenwolf stole the Mother Box entrusted to your people, you knew you’d never return the same. She asked you to find her daughter if she’d survived, and bring her home after fulfilling the Amazon’s duty to the world.

All you could hope for was when you finally found her – if you found her – is that she’d still be the woman you fell in love with all those years before.

By the time you made it to man’s world, you had made landfall in a place you had come to know as Hawaii.

Another beautiful paradise island that made you wonder why anybody would leave to explore the rest of the world beyond its borders. You left their paradise for a world you didn’t understand for a woman you no longer knew.

It didn’t take long to find her.

You went where the Justice League fought that the electronic device that showed you moving pictures told you they were. That eventually led you to a bustling city called Paris.

***

When you finally found her, you weren’t surprised that the world knew her as the woman clad in armor you remembered from stories told long ago in stone towers long since visited by your people.

Man’s world hadn’t broken her, but it’d changed her into more than the Amazon that left to help Steve Trevor save the world from Ares.

In this world, she was a wonder woman. You only called her that in your mind as did the rest of the world you found yourself in.

***

You found her in what man called a museum – the Louvre.

The man who went to fetch her at a desk you didn’t understand was in your way only nodded when you asked where Diana of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons was.

When he left, you looked around as confused as he was until the shuffle of footsteps made you reach for the dagger tucked at your hip before her voice shook you from the depths of your reverie.

“Y/N?” Diana said quietly. “Is… Is that really you?”

Diana Prince as she was now known tried to step forward but couldn’t. She was glued in place. She could feel the strain across her muscles, and no matter how much she told her feet to move, she stood rooted in place.

Same as you.

You nodded slowly, not entirely recognizing the woman before you.

Adorned in man’s clothing, wearing her hair in a bun – a man’s style; the Diana that stood before you wasn’t the Princess you remembered, but she sure looked like the woman you dreamt of every night she since she’d left the island.

“Follow me,” Diana said, her harsh voice hiding any emotion.

She led you to what you assumed was a dwelling, adorned by Grecian weapons, armor, art, and more that reminded you of home. She closed the door behind her, locking it and leaning against it looking for strength even the gods couldn’t give her.

“Y/N…” she trailed off, closing her eyes tightly before pulling you flush with her frame.

“I loved another,” she said quietly, resting her forehead against yours and closing her eyes trying to will away memories long forgotten from a home she’d given up on returning to a century before.

You could still taste him on her lips when you grazed them softly. “I can take you home, Diana,” was all you said. You were unable to meet her eyes when you said it. “Let me take you home.”

“I can never go home, Y/N,” Diana replied sadly, bring a hand to your cheek. “I don’t know why you’re here or why you’ve come now or if this is just a fever dream, but I may never return to Themyscira. I knew that when I chose to leave, and I know that now.”

Diana wanted to tell you so many things before she left but there was no time; now it seemed like she’d never have enough time to explain everything that’d happen since she made it to London amid the war to end all wars.

“Our Queen sent me,” Y/N responded taking Diana’s hands in her own, holding them both steady. “Your mother asked me to bring you home, Diana. I know the way.”

She nodded against you, letting someone as strong as she finally hold her and lead her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting back to Hawaii where you left your boat was much easier with Diana’s help, although she was impressed by how you managed to find her to begin with. You reminded her of how clumsy she was when she first stepped foot into the world of man, but you were so much more adept in man’s world than she was in the beginning.

The two of you hadn’t talked much about anything since you found her. Instead, the tension, silence, and awkwardness that flowed between you made it seem like you were still a world away from one another. Idle chit-chat about man’s world filled the void but it was forced.

When Diana took your hand as you settled into your oversized seat on what you now knew was an airplane, your entire body sparked to life. It felt like electricity itself coursed through your veins, and you weren’t surprised Diana was the conduit, she was the daughter of Zeus after all.

***

“I haven’t forgotten how to sail a boat, Y/N,” Diana said smirking as she watched you at the stern of the small craft taking care to make sure you were both safely on your way.

Darkness had fallen, and the crisp night air began ripping through them. Diana shivered as you turned to face her. You stretched am arm across your chest to work out a kink and yawned before responding.

“I didn’t presume you’d forgotten. I was simply tasked with bringing you home. That’s what I intend to do.” You smiled weakly at her. She didn’t need you to bring her home; she merely needed you to show her the way.

Diana didn’t know how to talk to you after setting sail.

After being in man’s world for so long, Y/N’s words had a deeper meaning than the conversations Diana was used to having with others. Perhaps Kal-El was the closest man – alien – she could speak to who understand the true meaning of words and deeds on earth.

“You’re shivering,” Diana pointed out, tossing a fur your way before settling in against the side of the boat. “If I remember correctly, we have a long journey ahead of us before we make landfall.”

Y/N merely nodded, settling in on the opposite side of the boat.

“It’ll be a long night,” you said. “I’ll keep watch,” Diana smirked at your need to protect her. Some things never change, Diana thought fondly.

“I’m sure you know by now who I am and what I can do,” Diana said with a sigh. “I’ve always been capable of protecting myself, even if I didn’t know it.”

“I always knew who you were and what you could do,” you admitted looking away, ashamed that despite your feelings for her, you never were strong enough to tell her the truth. “I’m sorry.”

“Not as sorry as I…” Diana said to herself, closing her eyes and willing away memories long since forgotten on an island she’d never thought she’d be sailing towards in this life or the next.

***

Half a day later, after stirring Diana from an evening’s sleep, you bit your lip as you finally faced her in all the wonderment the world outside Themyscira saw in her.

Adorned in armor only worn by the mightiest of Amazons, Diana was a vision in red, blue, and gold. Her hair worn down, held in place by Antiope’s tiara.

This must be what man feels like when they look upon her, inspired to fight the good fight no matter the cost.

“Diana…” Y/N tried to steady her breathing. You would lay your life down for her right now if she asked you to.

Your wonder woman stepped towards you, smiling.

All the tension since the moment you found her flooded into your chest. This was the moment; this was what you’d waited for since your queen asked you to bring Diana home. Your Diana was home, not just to her people, but to you.

“Mother…” Diana’s eyes floated to the royal guard waiting on the beach.

Her eyes welled with tears, and you stepped forward to begin mooring the boat.

Diana placed her hand on your shoulder as your worked; you weren’t sure who she was trying to steady.

And just like that, the moment was gone, and your heart sank.

Diana was home, and your mission was complete.


End file.
